Part 3624
|Appearances= }} Part 3624 is one of the first standard Minifigure hats introduced in 1975, appearing in at least 308 sets in almost every Theme, from City to Star Wars, Harry Potter to Time Cruisers and Indiana Jones. Appearances Black: * 3181 Passenger Plane * 3830 Bikini Bottom Express * 7166 Imperial Shuttle * 8404 Public Transport * 852535 Vintage Minifigure Collection Vol. 2 * 1376 Spider-Man Action Studio * 3182 Airport * 3222 Helicopter and Limousine * 4032 Passenger Plane * 6495 Time Tunnelator * 6776 Ogel Control Center * 6864 Batmobile and the Two-Face Chase * 7641 City Corner * 7904 City Advent Calendar * 7907 City Advent Calendar * 9464 The Vampyre Hearse * 9465 The Zombies * 30200 Zombie Coffin Car * 40076 Zombie Car * 10937 Batman: Arkham Asylum Breakout * 1775 Aircraft * 1818 Aircraft * 2532 Aircraft and Ground Crew * 2718 Aircraft and Ground Crew * 2928 Airline Promotional Set * 3314 Police Unit * 3225 Classic Train * 4293 Classic Value Pack * 4561 Railway Express * 4636 Police Building Set * 4645 Harbour * 6496 Whirling Time Warper * 7045 Hovercraft Hideout * 7324 City Advent Calendar * 7687 City Advent Calendar * 7893 Passenger Plane * 7894 Airport * 7897 Passenger Train * 7937 Train Station * 9303 Airport Set * 9314 Rescue Services Set * 9321 World Transport Services Set * 9333 Vehicles Set * 9335 Space & Airport Set * 9348 Community Minifigure Set * 10041 Main Street * 10067 Minifigure Headgear * 10159 City Airport * 10216 Winter Village Bakery * 10232 Palace Cinema * 10764 City Central Airport * 30200 Zombie Coffin Car * 40076 Zombie Car * 41131 Friends Advent Calendar * 41554 Kuffs * 60021 Cargo Heliplane * 60022 Cargo Terminal * 60026 Town Square * 60031 City Corner * 60101 Airport Cargo Plane * 60102 Airport VIP Service * 60104 Airport Passenger Terminal * 60119 Ferry * 70591 Kryptarium Prison Breakout * 76051 Super Hero Airport Battle Bright Blue: * 4512 Cargo Train * 4534 LEGO Express * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe * 5933 Airport Set * 7665 Republic Cruiser * 7734 Cargo Plane * 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 7907 City Advent Calendar * 7939 Cargo Train * 9348 Community Minifigure Set * 10027 Train Engine Shed * 10133 Burlington Northern Santa Fe Locomotive * 10173 Holiday Train * 10184 Town Plan * 10211 Grand Emporium * 10232 Palace Cinema * 10235 Winter Village Market * 10264 Corner Garage * 10675 Police: The Big Escape * 10735 Police Truck Chase * 30339 Traffic Light Patrol * 40146 Aircraft Medium Lilac: * 4755 Knight Bus * 4866 The Knight Bus Brown: * 7660 Naboo N-1 Starfighter and Vulture Droid Sand Yellow * 7626 Jungle Cutter * 7628 Peril in Peru Dark Grey: * 7201 Final Duel II * 10067 Minifigure Headgear Dark Red: * 3385 Conductor Charlie * 4511 High Speed Train * 4513 Grand Central Station * 4534 LEGO Express * 4535 LEGO Express Deluxe * 4855 Spider-Man's Train Rescue * 7938 Passenger Train * 7997 Train Station * 9247 Community Workers (2005) * 9247 Community Workers (2006) * 10128 Train Level Crossing * 10133 Burlington Northern Santa Fe (BNSF) Locomotive * 10157 High Speed Train Locomotive * 10173 Holiday Train * 10184 Town Plan * 10196 Grand Carousel * 10233 Horizon Express * 10254 Winter Holiday Train * 40108 Balloon Cart * 41101 Heartlake Grand Hotel * 60050 Train Station * 60051 High-speed Passenger Train * 60097 City Square * 60197 Passenger Train * 4186875 Platform and Mini-Figures * 4560 Railway Express Bright Red * 2126 Train Cars * 2585 Track Buggy with Station Master and Cool Kid * 4532 Manual Level Crossing * 4551 Crocodile Locomotive * 4556 Train Station * 4560 Railway Express * 4561 Railway Express * 6740 Xtreme Tower * 10001 Metroliner * 10020 Santa Fe Super Chief * 10067 Minifigure Headgear Earth Blue * 60062 Arctic Icebreaker * 60095 Deep Sea Exploration Vessel White: * 00-4 Weetabix Promotional Windmill * 314 Police Boat * 3658 Police Helicopter * 3661 Bank & Money Transfer * 6326 Town Folks * 6566 Bank * 7046 Fire Command Craft * 7245 Prisoner Transport * 7324 City Advent Calendar * 9293 Community Workers * 9337 Harbour Set * 10067 Minifigure Headgear * 7553 City Advent Calendar * 7628 Peril in Peru * 6623 Police Car * 7236 Police Car * 7286 Prison Transport * 7287 Police Boat * 7899 Police Boat * 7994 LEGO City Harbour * 7498 Police Station * 7743 Police Command Center * 8401 LEGO City Minifigure Collection * 10159 City Airport * 10663 Creative Chest * 30002 Police Boat * 60014 Coast Guard Patrol * 60109 Fire Boat * 60167 Coast Guard Head Quarters * 71021 Minifigures Series 18 * 851847 Ludo * 851848 Tic Tac Toe * 30002 Police Boat * 5612 Police Officer * 7744 Police Headquarters * 7904 City Advent Calendar * 7907 City Advent Calendar Links * Complete set inventory: http://www.bricklink.com/catalogItemIn.asp?P=3624&in=S Category:Parts Category:Minifigure Headgear Category:Minifigure Wear Category:Unfinished Category:Accessories Category:Parts introduced in 1975 Category:Minifigure Parts Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts Category:Indiana Jones Category:Star Wars Category:City Category:Harry Potter